Ahead of his time
by Sirwindwaker
Summary: Spider-man: Into the spider-verse deleted/alternative post introduction scene with Aussie Spider-man.


**I love into the spider-verse movie, in my opinion, it is The GOAT!(Greatest of all time) And like any other fan, I look around and watch some behind the scenes (the voice actors are amazing!)and deleted scenes on YouTube. And to my surprise, I find this video and found out there was suppose be an Seventh(Eighth if count Peni and SP/dr separately) Spider-man. They were too late to add him, the movie was already done and the Australian Spider-man was planned to be killed off. WHAT! **

**I tried my best to create the scene and here it is. There are some slight differences I made to make this work. I don't know what Aussie spider-man's name is, obviously it's not Peter Parker since he lives in Australia. I just got the name from somewhere else. I don't know his history. I only got the information from a video. Full credit to them. **

**Disclaimer: The movie and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the Great Stan Lee. Oh and other amazing creators. **

"I'm going to stop you right there" Gwen/Spider-Woman declare, making all the spiders in the room stop arguing. "Everyone wants to go home before they die, right?" It may have been dark thing to say, but it did the trick.

"Right" All trans-dimensional spider-men said. During all of this, the Australian Spider-Man, Poidah Parkah, grunts in pain, his body fizzes for a moment but no one notice this. He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from a yell. It was rude to interrupt a lady.

Peni Parker, who was next to him, saw this and sent him a worried look.

"First things first," Gwen said, she gestures Miles to stand next to her. "this is miles" seeing that all the attention was on him, miles awkwardly waves "He lives here" She continued "this is his home dimension, he should-

Whatever Gwen was about to say will forever be a mystery as Aussie spider-man, unable to hold it any longer, let out a scream and begins to Glitch uncontrollably and falls on the floor. The Spider-gang saw this and they gather around him, they voice their concern and confusion. Why was he glitching again?

Peter B./Original Spider-man was unfazed by this as it had already happen to him, twice. He casually says, "Would you guys just relax, he'll be fine. Just give it a minute, he will be-

Poidah stops screaming but his body continues to Glitch. White cracks began to appear all over his body and with static sound, he disappears, in his place was a pile of... dust? Ash.

The remaining spiders stare at the spot on the floor, where Aussie Spider-man used to be, in shocked silence.

Peter B., in full panic mode, runs his hands frantically along his body and his face to make sure he was in one piece. "Am I still here?! " He didn't understand why, but seeing a spider-man turn to dust freak him out. (Well, aside from the obvious reason.)

"What in the name of Stan Lee just happen!" Peter Porker/Spider-Ham yelled, freak out.

Miles snaps out of his shock state and suddenly remembers something. "A day." He turns to Peter B. "Doc Ock said you had a day until you died! Remember Peter" he said, recounting on what Doctor Olivia Octavius said in their encounter to them.

Peter B. faceplams, feeling guilty and stupid for forgetting that important detail.

Gwen heard what miles said, understanding the situation but was still confuse. "That still doesn't explain what happen to him?!"

"Isn't Australia a day ahead?" Peter Parker/Noir Spider-man said calmly, still staring at the spot where his follow spider used to be.

"Well, yeah , but what's that got to do wit-oh."

The deathly silence fell upon them, realizing what had happen. The only noise that can be heard is Peni's quite sobs. Her robot companion tries to comfort her.

Miles, like before, breaks the silence, now worried about his new friends more than ever, says. "You guys, we should get to work..." he started saying, weakly.

Gwen snaps out of it and says "We only have twenty four until we end like..."

Gwen doesn't finish, she doesn't need to. The spider-gang understood what they have to do. They were on a deadline now. They were more motivated to go home and more determine to stop Kingpin.

But first things first, they needed to do a proper burial for their follow spider. The one that never made it home.

**Oh man, that was dark. Good thing they didn't add that scene or Australian Spider-man in the movie. Can you image the negative reactions that would've cause. Introducing a character then gets killed off. Nope! Bad idea. Plus, there was this plothole where Gwen said she arrived a week earlier in Miles' dimension . That would implied that Gwen would've died a day later before she can even meet Miles or the Spider-gang, then the events of the movie wouldn't have happen. Thankfully for us, we live in a universe where that didn't happen and the movie turn out... Amazing. I hope Australian Spider-man does appear in the Sequel and does not die. That will be spectacular. **

**So what you guys think? Was it good or Was it bad? List your reasons why it was a good thing Aussie Spidey didn't appear or why it was bad. Comment and have a good day. **


End file.
